More Percabeth songfics!
by breezered
Summary: Um... didn't you read the title?
1. Good Riddance

**A/N: Only reason I'm wrting this-I AM BORED!!! So, I save myself by writing dumb and sad songfic! Don't we all? I would like a chorus of AYES!! Um… or not… and for those of you waiting for my other fic (A game a quest and Percabeth) just be patient! I'm low on inspiration. So, just wait… It will be soon! I hope… Hopefully tomorrow!  
dis: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR GOOD RIDDANCE BY GREENDAY!**

**Annabeth POV**

_Another turning point_

_A fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist_

_Directs you where to go_

_So make the best _

_Of this test, and don't ask why_

_It's not a question_

_But a lesson learned in time_

Walking away was the hardest. He stood there, watching. Not cool. Come on, stop! I hate my conscience. It was telling me to go back, and forgive it all. But not that easily. I don't go back on my word. Just let it happen, and don't ask me why I did it! Regretting it? Ten seconds, and I already regretted it already. Why?

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end it's right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

I heard my name being called. No one, not even the Oracle herself would've seen this coming. Unpredictable is what you might call it. But it's what's supposed to be. I make the right choices. Hope you enjoyed whilst you could.

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

You've got pictures. I've got pictures. I wouldn't have the heart to throw them away. They told me the funny stories, the bad, the sad. I knew all of the scars on my arms would be reminders of the quests. It's funny to think about it. But it was well worth the Hades. Trust me. Just don't beg.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

It's worth it. I loved it. But this couldn't happen. I looked back, and saw his stricken face, sea green eyes wide in shock. Turning back around, I let a tear slide down my cheek. _Goodbye, _I thought, _I love you. Percy._


	2. I've just seen a face

**A/N: Okay, the second in a series of songfics. Yes, I am a loser. But what else is there to do? I have the computer, so I take advantage. MUAHAHAA cough… I gotta stop the evil laughter… And this is AU.**

**Song: I've just seen a face- The Beatles**

**Dis: I don't own PJO or I've just seen a face. The Beatles own the song, and Rick Riordan owns PJO…**

**Percy POV**

_I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we just met_

_She's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see_

_We've met_

_Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo_

I had just walked into Starbucks with my friend Grover and his girlfriend, Juniper. I had asked Grover if her parents were hippies. He just looked offended, and that pretty much ended our Juniper conversation. But back to the present. Not many people were there. Then again, it was around three in the morning. There was an old lady with her pet Yorkshire Terrier. In one corner there was a group of university students, laughing and drinking lattes. On the opposite side of the café, a blond girl sat on a bench, empty Venti cups surrounding her laptop. Her gray eyes were scanning quickly over the screen. She yawned, took a sip from a cup of what smelled like dark coffee, caffeinated. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say 'Why are you staring at me stranger?'. I quickly walked over to the 'line'at the cash.

"Whaddya want?" The cashier asked, obviously tired.

"Um, anything with caffeine." I realized that was unclear, since it was a coffee shop. The guy at the cash looked like he wanted to hit me, but knew he would get in deep trouble if he did.

"Kid," He said, looking exasperated, "Pretty much everything here has caffeine in it. If you're going to be a joker, leave my store."

"Right. Sorry, just blanked. Uh, I'll have a," I was reading the menu on the wall behind the rude man.

"He'll have a white chocolate mocha, venti." A sweet voice said from behind me. I turned around to see the girl from the bench standing behind me.

"Uh, yeah," I said, totally lost at what was happening.

"You're paying yourself," She said, then turned back to the cashier, "And he's getting me one too."

I was stunned. She flashed a grin in my direction, and motioned towards the cash.

"That's $8.00 please." I coughed up the cash, and went over to the counter where you wit for your stuff. The girl followed. I was still shocked, because I had never seen her before.

"Um, who are you?" I asked, sounding like a total idiot.

"Annabeth Chase. And you, lovely drink buying person?" She smiled, and my heart melted. She had straight white teeth that seemed to dazzle, even in the dim light of the café.

"Percy Jackson," I replied, "And why am I buying you a $4.00 drink?" I looked at her suspiciously. She looked apologetic, and lowered her head sheepishly.

"Ran out of cash about ten minutes ago," She said, "And you needed help. So I came and helped. Anyways, you were the one staring at me!" She said the last bit indignantly, and raised her head. Her eyes were big and gray, and stared into mine. I studied her face. She was my age, seventeen, and looked smart. Like, intelligent, not smart like dressing like. In fact, she wore what seemed to be her boyfriend's hoodie and his shorts. I fshe had a boyfriend.

"Um, hello?" Annabeth waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry."

_Had it been another day_

_I might've looked the other way_

_And I'd have never been aware_

_But as it is I'll dream of her tonight_

_mmm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mmm_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling _

_Me back again_

We went and sat down on the bench. Her laptop was very up to date, and looked really nice. Her email was open, and I had just enough time to read one sentence:

_**It's over.**_

She quickly closed the screen, and looked at me very suspiciously. I raised my hands in surrender.

"You didn't read it did you?" She asked.

"No," I lied, "Not anything really." She raised a skeptical eyebrow, and whacked me on the shoulder. I grinned, and took a sip from my mocha. It was extremely good.

"How do you have such good taste in coffee?" I asked, astonished.

"Habits," Annabeth said, "I used to come here with my ex, and he knew everything. Everything about coffee, at least."

"Your ex? So, you have a new boyfriend?" I asked, very casually.

"Nah," She said tonelessly, "Recent breakup." I nodded, respecting her personal space. I took a long sip of my highly caffeinated drink, and looked over at where Grover had gone to sit. I quickly turned back to Annabeth.

"So, what's the real reason you asked me to buy me a drink?" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow, and she blushed.

"Uh, well, you know… I ran out of dough, you had moola, I am crazy addicted to coffee, and people do strange things at three AM." I nodded, but kept the skeptic look on my face.

"So, what grade are you in?" My question must have surprised her, because, she almost spilled her coffee.

"Grade 12. Let me guess, you're in grade 12 as well, and want to now what I'm doing here at three in the morning?" She smiled mischievously, and laughed at my shocked face.

"You're a psychic?" I asked.

"In my dreams. I'm here because exams begin tomorrow, and I hate English class." I understood, and motioned towards Gruniper. That's my name for them when they are together. She glanced at them, then back at me. We both started laughing. I fell off the bench, and she pulled me back up.

_I have never known_

_The like of this, I've been alone_

_And I have missed things_

_And kept out of sight_

_But other girls were never quite_

_Like this, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm_

I looked at her, and felt dazed. She radiated beauty and happiness. But that was insane! No one radiates anything! Then again, I'd never seen anyone like her. I had never had a girlfriend, despite the many protests of Grover. He wants me to ask out this girl, Rachel, who is my best friend that's a girl. But it was different with this pretty much stranger. She made me laugh at nothing, and had made me buy her a drink, all subtle like. I had tried to avoid it, but it was inevitable. I had fallen in love with a complete stranger. Even weirder? I was okay with that. It was fine with me.

"So, Annabeth," I said, "Whose clothing?"

"Luke's." I guess that was her ex, by the way she said his name, like it was a word she didn't enjoy saying.

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling _

_Me back again_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again_

_Falling, yes he is falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again._

I had finished my coffee, and stood up to leave. As I was about to leave, she called me back over.

"Yeah?" I asked, noticing her packing up her bag.

"Walk me home." I was surprised, but not unhappy. In fact, I was ecstatic. I took her bag, and followed her out the door. We walked and talked, musing on about complete nonsense. The night was ending to quickly. We reached her house, and I gave her back her bag. I began to turn around, when she grabbed my shoulders. I turned back to the angel in front of me. She had scribbled something on a piece of paper. It was her phone number, email, and name. She pecked my cheek, and I stood there in shock. She blushed.

"Goodnight," She said, "Call me. Or email. Whatever floats your boat."

"I will."


	3. All you need is love

**A/N: I got this idea whilst PMing with Stolen Silent Stars. So mucho mucho thanks and mucho mucho credit goes to you, mah frend! This is kind of weird, and it doesn't go with any lyrics, but there is a song you can listen to whilst reading it, or after, or before.**

**Song: All you need is love- The Beatles**

**Disclaimer: I actually don't think I own PJO… Huh. My fortune cookie was lying!**

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love._

Annabeth Chase really, really, really hated love. I mean, this wasn't a childhood hate where someone took your cookie. This was a passionate hate. A burning hate. She hated love with all she had. If love were visible and wholesome, she would have pounded it flat until you could no longer tell it from any other grease spot on the sidewalk. Why did Annabeth Chase hate love? Because she had been intoxicated with it.

But for every time she was not with him, or thinking of him, or doing anything that related to him, love was her arch-enemy. No doubts about it, she hated it. Her friends, mortal, halfblood, satyr and nymph all saw that. Even her most hated halfblood knew it. The children of Aphrodite resented her for that, because of course they thought love was all you need to live happily. She disagreed. No one only needed love. One needed a home, a plan is most important of all, and also a job, a way of living. Love made up for nothing in her life. If she was to live happily, she didn't think love was important for that. Love was her distraction. And she hated it. Distracting her from her work, her life, her other friends, school, everything! Need I say more?

Sure it had its perks. Her boyfriend was, after all, the most beautiful thing on earth. Or in the sea, ocean, whatever you want. The sky he tried to stay out of, so let's not go there. He was, after all, amazing at everything, and not to mention, invincible. He loved her too, and every time she heard those three words, her stomach did little back flips. Her heart went 'aflutter', if that was even possible. She enjoyed the tingles she got down her spine. And she knew why she liked love, even for that small fraction of a second when she first saw him. Well, laugh at my hideous attempt at fluff if you may, but it was him that made love worthwhile.

Annabeth Chase was sitting on the beach that very fateful day. And because of that day, I think we can safely say that all you and Annabeth Chase need is love.

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need._

**A/N: So, I know, it was short and you're all going to come after me with pitchforks, but how was it other than that? It popped into my head and I HAD to write it down. So reviews are not mandatory, but greatly appreciated!**


	4. You're having my baby

**A/N: Hokay…. So… Hi. This one is really random, has nothing to do with thi song, well, it kind of does, but it doesn't… I'm rambling. Okay… So this is pretty much about after each of their fictional children are born. It's all dialogue, cause it's all set in the middle of the night.**

**DISCLAIMER: IT"S CALLED A DISCLAIMER!! HOW MANY MORE HINTS DO YOU NEED?!**

_You're having my baby_

_What a lovely way of saying how much you love me_

_You're having my baby _

_What a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me_

"Percy, the baby's crying."

"Then go get her. She's probably hungry, and I don't have the necessary organs to do that."

"She's a year old, Percy. She's been bottle fed for half her life already."

"Whatever. She shouldn't be up at this time."

"You're incorrigible. Can you please just see to her already?"

"Why don't you yell down the hall? Here, I'll do it. SASHA! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"She's crying harder now, _dad._"

"Shut up, _Mom._"

"Percy, please? I don't feel like getting up right now."

"Why? Are you having another one of my spawn?"

"Annabeth? Are you?"

"I'll take that silence as a yes."

"I'm sorry, it's way too early to have another… I should have thought more. You have every right to yell at me. But after, could you get me some ice cream? I'm having this huge craving for it. Pistachio, if you don't mind… Or chocolate… Or mint."

"I'm not mad, you bird brain."

"Thank the gods… Wait, bird brain?"

"Taking it back."

"Whatever. I'll beat you up in the morning."

"Love you."

"If you did, you would get the baby."

"On it."

_You're having my baby_

_You're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to yuh (you)_

_You're having my baby_

_You're a woman in love and I love what's going through yuh (you)_

"The baby's crying."

"I know, Percy."

"I got him last night."

"MAMA!! DADA!!"

"What, Sasha?"

"Baby crying."

"Percy, you can get the baby."

"Annabeth, _darling, _I'm astounded at your lack of compassion. I made breakfast."

"I stayed home with the both of them all week."

"True point. Please, let's not have another."

"Another what?"

"Baby."

"Oh… Y-You don't want another?"

"Not really. I mean, Jason is still crying, and if I have to go through this again, I might not make it."

"Oh. O-Okay."

"Are you okay? You seem kind of nervous."

"I'm fine. Hungry, but fine. Could you go get some pickles?"

"Pickles?"

"Yes Percy, pickles. Small, green, ugly, rather obnoxious smell, but yet so intensely good."

"You don't even buy pickles anymore."

"Don't I?"

"Why is your voice squeaking? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just peachy."

"Are you completely sure?"

"Jason is still bawling his eyes out, Percy."

"You're not sure."

"I'm sure that I'm going to make sure you're never going to have anymore children if you don't get Jason, and tell Sasha to go back to sleep."

"You're pregnant again."

"Psht. No."

"Yes you are. That's fine. But you totally owe me some time with just us. Kids are cute, but you're cuter."

"Funny, I could've sworn a dagger just made it's way into my hands. Get the kids, Percy."

"On it."

_You're having my baby_

**A/N: So it's not my best. Oh, and the song was the GLEE CAST VERSION of You're having my baby by Paul Anka. I don't that either. I'm tired. OHOHOH!!! I GOT INTO THIS ARTS SCHOOL FOR TRUMPET AND I'M REALLY EXCITED!! I realise that none o you guys care. Whatever. I still don't believe it.**


	5. Beth

**A/N: Hey. I feel bad about the delays in everything but my life has been…busy. Extremely so. But that's all right now. Anyways, enough of my rambling.**

**DISCALIMER: Disclaiming means not claiming. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**

_Beth I hear you calling_

_But I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys are playing _

_And we just can't find a sound._

"_Hey Percy, it's Annabeth. Just wondering when you'd be home. Uh, have fun. I guess I'll try again later. Love you."_

Percy pressed the little red button on his phone, and stared at it for a second. The recorded voice on his answering machine had told him the message had been left at ten thirty three PM on Friday, June 29th. He quickly checked the time on his watch that Annabeth had gotten him for Christmas after the Titan war, so that "He'd never be late". That had worked. Not. It was five past one. In the morning. Saturday, June 30th.

Percy made a split second decision and went to his contact list. Annabeth's name was first, and he called their home phone.

'Hello?" Percy smiled at the very tired sounding voice of his girlfriend.

"Hey. It's me." He waited for her response, and prepared for a lot of yelling.

It never came.

"Annabeth?" He asked worriedly into the phone.

"Sorry, I'm a bit tired. When will you be home? I have leftovers in the fridge if you're going to need food…I thought you said you'd be home for dinner." She sounded more sad than annoyed. Percy immediately felt guilty. She shouldn't be sad. She should be pissed.

"Oh," He said, ever the articulate one. "Um, I might not be home for a while. The radar isn't helping to find that dolphin that was supposedly trapped in the fishing net. There's no sound."

"How long is a while?" He could picture Annabeth squeezing the bridge of her nose, as she always did when something was frustrating her.

_Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them calling_

_Oh Beth, what can I do?_

"Just a few more hours should do it. Listen, I've got to go. They cant do a thing without me here?" He tried to put a joking manner in his words, but to no avail.

"You know, they're not the only ones that need you," Annabeth said, "I happen to exist as well." Percy felt his stomach drop unpleasantly, like when you're driving along, and there is all of a sudden an unexpected dip in the road. The guilty feeling increased.

"I know you do. But I have to help them out with this." Percy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He felt terrible.

"Listen, Percy, I don't see how this is taking up so much of your time. And besides, if you cant find it, then maybe it isn't there." He could hear the sympathy in her voice. What the hell was she feeling sympathetic for? This was all his fault.

"Look, I can try to be home in two hours, but no promises. Okay?" He heard the small sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Whatever." The click that came out of the phone as she hung up made Percy want to throw his phone away. He felt like dying. He felt so bad.

_You say you feel so empty_

_That our house just ain't a home_

_I'm always somewhere else_

_And you're always there alone._

Percy quietly turned the key in the lock to his and Annabeth's apartment. He pushed the door open slowly, and shut it, trying to be as silent as possible. He hung his coat up and took off his shoes. The clock on the microwave said four seventeen AM. He opened the fridge and looked around for the leftovers that Annabeth had said she left for him. He noticed an unopened bottle of wine on the counter. The food in the plastic container looked amazing-mashed potatoes, corn, and broccoli. In another, larger container, was the substantial leftovers of a pork roast. He pressed his lips together guilty. She had really tried to make a nice dinner tonight. Percy decided to not eat the leftovers. He didn't deserve them.

"I didn't poison them," A voice said from behind him.

Percy turned around and saw Annabeth standing there wrapped in a blanket. He could see a pair of his boxers on her, and one of his old shirts. He smiled at her.

"Hey." He said quietly. He felt the guilt bubbled up inside of him. She looked so tired. Had she stayed up waiting for him?

"Hey Percy. Don't I at least get a hug? I have been waiting for an extremely long time, you know." She smirked at his confused expression. "I'm not mad," was all she said, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly and he felt her arms go around his neck. Her face pressed against his neck, and he heard the blanket fall to the floor. He with drew slightly, and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, and Percy felt so happy. He pulled back, but was brought back when Annabeth looped her fingers through his belt loops, and kissed him harder. He threaded his fingers through her hair, and felt her hands go into his back pockets. He smiled against her lips, and continued kissing her.

And that was how Nico found them when he shadow travelled to their apartment in need of shampoo.

**A/N: Soooo…? How did you like it? The song was Beth by Kiss. I like this one. It's cute. And not too long, I think. Anyways, you know how much I love it when people tell me what they think, but I'm not asking for reviews. If you want to, feel free and DO, and if you're like me and just cant be bothered, whatever.**


	6. Closet

"Ouch, Percy, that's my foot!"

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that-hey, now you're on my foot!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and tried to shift over in the small supply closet she and Percy were hiding in.

"Well there isn't much room in here," She retorted, "And this is all your fault, anyways!"

Percy grabbed for her hand in the darkness. "Well if I had known there was a telkhine on my trail I would've called first!"

Annabeth pinched the back of his hand. "They found you because you called me, Kelphead!"

"Next time I'll just walk in, then, shall I?"

"You are so obnox - shh, I hear something!" The two demigods held their breath as they heard the distinctive sound of a telkhine go by the door of their closet. Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand tightly, and she rested her forehead on his chest. The telkhine had stopped right in front of the door.

"I smell demigod blood, what a delight!" It squealed, "And won't I give them a fright!"

"Oh no," Percy groaned quietly, "I hate it when they rhyme." Annabeth patted his back sympathetically.

"I heard a sound!" The telkhine rambled on, "Silly half bloods, now you've been found!"

As the telkhine opened the door, Annabeth reached into Percy's back pocket and took out riptide, uncapped it, and just as the door was open, she stabbed the telkhine in the face. It howled with pain, and dissolved into golden monster dust.

"That was hot," Percy said, grinning as he followed Annabeth out of the closet. "You should reach into my back pocket more often." She handed Riptide back to him and rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that into account." She brushed some monster dust out of his hair and off his shoulders. "But honestly, Percy, did you have to bring a telkhine with you?"

Percy smiled bash fully. "What else would we do if we didn't have something to kill at some point?"

"Gods forbid we should ever have a normal date."

Percy wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. "Exactly. We're not normal, so why should our dates be normal?"

Annabeth slipped her hand into his back pocket. "No idea. Now, let's go see if there are any monsters in Central Park, shall we?"

* * *

**Okay, so yes, this is technically NOT a songfic. But really, people, what's the difference?**

**Drop a review?**

**I own nothing.**


End file.
